<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solid gold, baby by hoesthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061903">Solid gold, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic'>hoesthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”You have no idea what you do to me,” Donghyuck shakes his head but Mark barely has any time to process his words because then there’s lips pressed against his, the proximity of him almost unbearable. Anyone could walk in, see their feet tangled up from underneath the stall door, but it somehow makes it all more inviting. </p>
<p>”Please,” Mark gasps against his lips, ”please, I need you, I—I’ve, I came here, for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solid gold, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroyangs/gifts">retroyangs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is literally just porn! don't like it, don't read it! :]</p>
<p>this is based on/inspired by georgies (@junfilms on twitter) markhyuck au which you can read <a href="https://twitter.com/junsfilms/status/1230827029450248192"><strong>here.</strong></a><br/>as this is just smut, you can read this perfectly well without having read the au but it gives you a way better understanding of their dynamic and situation if you have :D i strongly suggest you do so, it is a brilliant au! tysm georgie for writing it! iconic. ilysm</p>
<p>the characters are under the influence but neither of them are drunk or high to a point of not understanding what's happening. consent isn't discussed in detail in this fic but just know that they are consenting adults. be safe guys!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stumbles into the bathroom, the purple light making everything appear unreal and distant, but Mark’s heart is pounding wildly in his chest. It takes no longer than a few seconds before he is cornered into the tiny stall, Donghyuck’s hands holding him by his waist. He can’t hold in the little gasp that falls from his lips, helpless.</p>
<p>”Are you sure,” Donghyuck asks, his voice low, hoarse, ”are you sure you want to—here, now?”</p>
<p>Mark arches his back to press his groin against his, a shiver creeping up his back from the friction.</p>
<p>”What does it look like?” He asks. It’s the alcohol in his system that gets him this bold, even with his voice a needy stutter, something he probably should be embarrassed about—he just can’t find himself feeling like that. How could he? Donghyuck smells like the cigarettes he caught him and Lucas smoking outside the club, the scent of his cologne vivid.</p>
<p>”Baby,” Donghyuck says and it sounds like a warning. </p>
<p>Mark smiles coyly at him. </p>
<p>”Yeah?” He asks, looping his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Mark’s back collides against the wall but he can’t find himself being bothered about the ache.</p>
<p>The embarrassing thing is how he is ready to rut against Donghyuck’s leg, just to have him close, to have him touch him, <em> ruin him.  </em></p>
<p>”God,” Donghyuck mumbles, like in conflict, ”you make me crazy, you know that? Get me to lose control.”</p>
<p>And the joy of hearing something like this fall from his lips. It stirs in Mark’s stomach, a warm feeling of arousal and excitement. </p>
<p>”Do something about it, then,” Mark mumbles. A challenge. His attempt at pushing Donghyuck’s buttons, to drive him up to a wall. It’s unlike him but there’s something thrilling in the thought.</p>
<p>Donghyuck looks at him quietly and for a second Mark is convinced he can hear his heartbeat, anxious and loud, desperate and just—willing to give in, ready to indulge to whatever he might give him.</p>
<p>”Please?” Mark asks and it comes out whinier than intended. Donghyuck’s grip around his waist is bruising, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his body through the fabric, and even if it hurt a bit more, he wouldn’t complain.</p>
<p>”You have no idea what you do to me,” Donghyuck shakes his head but Mark barely has any time to process his words because then there’s lips pressed against his, the proximity of him almost unbearable. Anyone could walk in, see their feet tangled up from underneath the stall door, but it somehow makes it all more inviting. </p>
<p>”Please,” Mark gasps against his lips, ”please, I need you, I—I’ve, I came here, for you.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck bites his lower lip, pulls it between his teeth, gentle so it doesn’t hurt, but the way it makes him feel is purely intoxicating, dizzying, like his heart keeps skipping beats to jump down to his stomach and then back up. </p>
<p>”Okay,” he says, a low chuckle, ”you’re so good to me. Did you prepare?”</p>
<p>”Yeah,” Mark gasps, dropping his other hand down to the pocket of his jeans, pulling out the condom hidden there. It has his cheeks flushed up, the shame of being so—needy, just needy—but the way Donghyuck looks at him is almost predatory, dark and enticing. It’s worth the quick pulse of shame. </p>
<p>”Wow,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss against the corner of Mark’s mouth, withdrawing his hand from his side to take the condom from him, ”dirty boy.”</p>
<p>”Don’t say things like that,” Mark mumbles, embarrassed, mostly about the fact that it’s kind of, very, hot. </p>
<p>Then there’s a thigh forcing his legs apart, the sudden friction against his crotch making Mark cry out, his hips twitching just to get more. More, more, more, his brain, body, mind, spirit are pleading. Everything else is gone. It’s just the two of them and the heat.</p>
<p>Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, and whether it’s what he wanted, Mark barely can think about it because the next second Donghyuck is pulling down the zipper of his jeans and shoving his hand into his underwear, fingers wrapping around Mark’s dick easily.</p>
<p>”Already hard, huh?” Donghyuck asks, quietly, but it seems like he’s enjoying it. Mark lets out a shuddering exhale, trying to keep himself from moving, but he’s sensitive. It’s always like that around Donghyuck. He makes him feel so much.</p>
<p>Mark doesn’t know if he can take it. But oh, how he wants to—he fucking loves it. </p>
<p>”Hurry up,” he mumbles but it gets lost under the gasp that falls from his lips when Donghyuck slides his thumb over the head, getting Mark’s hips buck a bit, ”ah, please?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck kisses him, hard. His teeth knock against his, tongue wet and warm. Mark’s trembling hand, lacking the confidence Donghyuck upholds, palms him through his pants. </p>
<p>Donghyuck sighs into the kiss and it’s a win to know that he really isn’t the only one affected. Mark tries to focus on his reactions, to drink up the little sounds and changes in his breathing, done through the nose, but it’s difficult when Donghyuck is, well, jerking him off. His grip is firm, demanding, like he knows what he is doing to him. </p>
<p>It makes him weak in the knees.</p>
<p>”Please,” Mark gasps again.</p>
<p>”Please what?” He asks, moving to kiss his neck. He squirms, squeezing Donghyuck’s dick through his pants, a desperate try to one-up him. It isn’t enough. Mark is a goddamn mess.</p>
<p>”Hurry up,” he repeats, whiny, breathy. Donghyuck’s tongue laps against the juncture in his neck, almost teasing, and Mark really has no idea how he has the self control for this.</p>
<p>”I want you to fuck me,” he says, ”Donghyuck, fucking ruin me.” </p>
<p>It’s his messy blabber, his needy, tipsy mind and body, sweaty and aching for him.</p>
<p>Then, to his surprise, Donghyuck retracts his hand and turns Mark around by his shoulders. His cheek presses against the wall, not because he pushes him, but because Mark isn’t sure if he can hold himself up. It’s getting him lightheaded. </p>
<p>Donghyuck pulls down his jeans and underwear, leaving Mark exposed and vulnerable. A shiver wrecks through him. It’s all so dirty, almost bordering <em> wrong, </em> and how it all makes it so much better, he doesn’t know.</p>
<p>”Baby,” Donghyuck mutters to his ear, his breathing hot, ”you do realize this isn’t very decent of a place, either? Anyone could walk in. You gotta be quiet.”</p>
<p>While he speaks, his palms slide under Mark’s shirt, caressing his stomach, sides, then his back. It’s callback to earlier, Mark desperate to be touched outside the club, far too exposed.</p>
<p>”I’ll be good,” he says but it’s all kind of incoherent, mumbly, ”I just need you, I need you, Donghyuck.”</p>
<p>He feels Donghyuck’s thumbs press into the dimples of his lower back, palms warm against his damp skin, and he just needs him to do something. Mark presses up against him, his own palms flat against the spray painted wall, wanting to hold onto something, dig in, but he’s unable to, left to just <em> be there. </em></p>
<p>It’s unfortunate, the setting, really. Mark wants to see Donghyuck, admire the way his body moves, muscles rippling under the skin like wanting to be freed, the flush of spreading all over, everything. Mark wants everything from him, that’s what it is. </p>
<p>Instead this is what he is getting and somehow, it’s still almost as fulfilling. It shouldn’t be—but it is. </p>
<p>Donghyuck kisses his neck. Mark almost flinches at the way his fingers slide between his bare cheeks, rubbing over his rim, puffy and damp. He lets out a quiet moan, both out of arousal and embarrassment. </p>
<p>“For you,” he mumbles, “I meant it. I meant that you were the reason I came here.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck groans against his neck, and Mark shivers at the sensation of his teeth dragging along the sensitive skin. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he says, quietly but it sounds loud in his ears, “that’s so hot. For me, only?”</p>
<p>He lets out a small noise, not fond of the implications of the question. Who else? Who else is there, but Donghyuck? </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he whimpers out, “touch me, please, Hyuckie.”</p>
<p>Mark wants to get his hands on him, too, but more than that he just wants to be good for him. As if to test the waters, Donghyuck rubs his fingers over his rim again before pushing one finger in. He shivers. It doesn’t really feel like much but at the same time, somehow, it does. Shooting another tingle of pleasurable warmth across his body. </p>
<p>It seems like finally Donghyuck is going to indulge his pleads and touch him, properly. Give it to him like he wants it.</p>
<p>In no time he is fingering him with intent, with determination, and Mark just wants to both flinch away and push back. He’s so sensitive, his body on fire, every nerve lit up because that’s what he does to him. </p>
<p>He cries out, shoving his own arm over his face to muffle the noises into his sleeve. Mark hears Donghyuck groan and how is he supposed to control himself? He can’t, which is how his hand ends up curled around his own aching dick, stroking gently, grip loose. Mark’s face is burning up.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Mark sighs dumbly when his fingers rub over his prostate, and to his blessing, Donghyuck understands what’s going on. If he was any more coherent, he probably would get a little insecure over Donghyuck being so much more experienced than him, his movements confident and knowing, while Mark is just a wobbly mess. </p>
<p>“You okay, baby?” Donghyuck asks, his voice wavering, sounding like it’s about to break.</p>
<p>He makes just a noise as a response. </p>
<p>“Use your words,” he says, almost like a command and his response is instinctive, primal. </p>
<p>“I’m okay, I’m okay—Donghyuck, please, plea—”</p>
<p>His words get cut off, not because of Donghyuck, but because then the door of the toilets opens and closes, the sound of music suddenly seeping in, and then disappearing again. Mark’s heart drops down to his stomach, hearing the steps of someone else outside the stall. </p>
<p>Donghyuck presses closer against him, forcing him firmer up against the wall, fingers still inside him, massaging the spot Mark wants him to touch the most—but not now, not like this. Donghyuck presses his lips against his neck again and he can feel his smile. Mark can only imagine how it looks like.</p>
<p>He squeezes his eyes shut, lips parted against his arm as he tries to keep quiet. His body shakes, the quick thrill of possibly being caught. It makes his dick twitch in his hand. </p>
<p>Donghyuck presses a light kiss onto his skin and withdraws his hand, wiping the excess lube on the back of Mark’s shirt—that bastard—but he’s far too gone to care, empty and gaping and <em> needy.  </em></p>
<p>“Quiet,” he hears Donghyuck whisper, barely there, so quiet it could get lost under the smallest rustle of clothes, and maybe he says something more but Mark just misses it when he hears him pull down his pants. The sound of the condom wrapper being opened, Mark has no idea how Donghyuck can be so bold and unashamed with someone else in the same room as them, separated by a flimsy wooden door that doesn’t even reach the floor or the ceiling. His confidence makes it all so much hotter, of course. </p>
<p>Mark tries to be quiet, he really does, but it’s almost impossible when he feels the dull head of Donghyuck’s cock press against his entrance. </p>
<p>“Relax,” Donghyuck whispers, his hand coming around him to press his palm flat against his stomach, rubbing in circles. Mark bites down on his arm, almost holding his breath. He hears him exhale deeply, pushing in a bit and Mark clenches down immediately. </p>
<p>He can’t hold the whine in but to his luck, the faucet turns on at the same time so it gets drowned under the sound of water, at least partially. </p>
<p>“Baby,” Donghyuck’s voice in his ear is strained, still calming but also everything but that, driving Mark crazy, “you gotta relax.”</p>
<p>“Trying to,” Mark whines between his teeth.</p>
<p>And then, again, the sound of the door opening and closing, and Mark feels like he can breathe again. He’s soaked in sweat, heartbeat hammering wildly, his dick<em> throbbing. </em></p>
<p>“More,” he gasps out after a while of adjusting, and maybe it’s really just Donghyuck not being able to control himself either, but then he pushes in—really, in, his pelvis pressed against him. Donghyuck lets out a breathy groan and it makes him shiver. </p>
<p>Mark is so<em> full. </em>It feels like filled to the brim-full, and he doesn’t know what to do. His body is aching for him to press back, to get him to move, but to also escape the sensation for it is almost too much. He lets out a noise almost like a sob, wet and desperate.</p>
<p>“Donghyuck,” he moans, relishing in the way he hears his breath hitch, “just move, ah, please?”</p>
<p>“Shit,” he curses, his hands moving to grip him by the waist, before bottoming out and pushing back in. Mark can’t help the way he reacts, another choked gasp from the back of his throat, hips twitching. He moves his hand on his dick, erratically, trying his best to keep up the pace. </p>
<p>Donghyuck starts moving, a sharp snap of his hips, burying himself deep and backing out, before settling on shallow thrusts. Mark pants against his arm, teeth sinking down, wetting the fabric, biting to keep his composure. The sound of skin slapping, lewd and loud, Donghyuck’s sound—his breathing, the gasps he lets out, it’s all too much.</p>
<p>“Feels good,” Mark finds himself stuttering, “so good.”</p>
<p>“You’re perfect, baby, just perfect,” Donghyuck grunts while fucking back into him, making Mark arch his back. It’s a pulsing throb of arousal, all over him but especially in the bottom of his stomach, making his dick fucking leak. </p>
<p>Mark swipes his thumb over the head, collecting the beads of precum. He wants to kiss him, wrap his arms around his shoulders and hook his legs around his waist, but instead he can’t even look at him. Mark is too far gone to think he’d make it to a change of positions.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s nails dig into his skin, fucking into him aggressively—it’s possessive, almost mean. Spit drips down Mark’s arm. </p>
<p>“I need<em>—hnngh—</em>Hyuck, <em> ah,” </em> Mark gasps while not knowing what he’s trying to say. What comes out is just incoherent blabber, again. </p>
<p>Then Donghyuck’s hand is in his hair, pulling it and what can Mark do but let him do it? It’s delicious, the sting in his scalp, forcing his mouth off his arm and the gasps louder now with nothing to muffle them. </p>
<p>He tugs his head back and to the side to—to kiss him. But it’s not as much as a kiss than it is just Mark panting into his mouth, desperate. Wanting more, wanting everything, and if possible, more than everything. Mark clenches around him, moaning into Donghyuck’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Love it,” he gasps, dumb, “ah, so—so good, Hyuckie, please.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck lets go of his hair and Mark’s head lolls down, against the wall, cheek pressed into the surface, rubbing against it with the movements. He’s too drunk on it, the feeling, to care about anymore. </p>
<p>It’s almost delicious, his dick dragging against his inner walls, filling him up and it just feels so unbelievably good, tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>His thrusts become more erratic with every movement but it doesn’t make it any less pleasurable to him, the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach more intensely, his cock throbbing in his palm, and that’s how he realizes it. </p>
<p>“I’m close,” he gasps out, slurred, stroking himself faster, then, needing to reach the edge. </p>
<p>“Come for me, then, baby,” Donghyuck says but it’s overshadowed by the moan he lets out after, his hips stuttering into him. It’s so much, too much, Mark can’t take it, he can’t, his whines louder, echoing in the room. </p>
<p>“I’m—I’m gonna,” he whines and that’s what it takes. His thumb digging into the slit of his dick, Donghyuck’s cock deep, his hand on his waist, his breathing hot against his neck, then lips pressed against the damp skin. It sweeps over him, all over his body, a quick thought passing by of<em> never like this before. </em>Mark spills over his hand, clenching and shaking against the wall, so sensitive, and it feels so good. </p>
<p>“Oh God,” Donghyuck moans, fucking him through it, passionate and precise, almost like making it last longer like that. </p>
<p>Mark slumps against the wall, body jelly, knees trembling with such intensity he’s convinced he would fall down if it wasn’t for Donghyuck’s grip on him. He slows his movements before slipping out, leaving him clench over nothing. </p>
<p>“On your knees,” Donghyuck says and it’s probably just a request but he takes it as a command and slides down to the ground, barely catching himself from completely crashing, and turning around, jeans still pooling around his ankles, bare knees pressed against the cold, dirty floor.</p>
<p>Donghyuck looks fucking divine, standing there in the purple light, lazily slouching against the door behind him, pulling off the condom and dropping in onto the floor. His face is flushed, hair wet from sweat, pushed back. </p>
<p>Mark wastes no time in wrapping his lips around his dick, sucking with intent. Donghyuck moans lowly and it’s not difficult to tell that he’s close, too. He’s all hazy himself, still feeling the bliss, weak and content, mouth wet, tongue dragging against a fat vein on the underside. </p>
<p>It takes just that.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s hand returns to his hair, tangling in the locks, holding him firmly. He comes in his mouth with a broken cry, hips bucking up and almost making him choke. Filling his mouth with the strange familiar taste, Mark wants to be good for him, so he swallows. His eyes, a bit teared up again, looking up at him. </p>
<p>Donghyuck’s chest is heaving, his breathing loud and shuddery, dark eyes looking down back at him, a lazy grin on his lips. He lowers his hand to his face and thumbs his cheek, feeling up his dick through Mark’s skin, before pulling out slowly.</p>
<p>“So good,” Donghyuck mutters and Mark makes a mumbly noise in response. His mouth feels numb, body wrecked and ruined. </p>
<p>It’s what he wanted, after all. </p>
<p>Donghyuck helps him up, Mark’s knees actually shaking, still about to give in. He wants to curl about against him, kiss the bone of his jaw but he settles for, how after pulling his pants up, getting to bury his face in his neck.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he finds himself mumbling. Donghyuck chuckles, sounding fucked out.</p>
<p>“What for?” He asks, his hand in Mark’s hair again but this time just petting it, a gentle movement. It’s more out of place, the tenderness, in the trashy bathroom rather than the sex. Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Mark just sighs contently. </p>
<p>The bliss doesn’t seem to exit his body. It just lingers, pleasant and warm. </p>
<p>Mark smiles into his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!</p>
<p>on twitter at<a href="https://twitter.com/morkhyuck"> morkhyuck</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>